


Lipstick and Ammunitions

by sassyfangs13



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Natasha's birthday soon, what ever could Clint have gotten her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick and Ammunitions

"Clint!" Natasha yelled from the other room. Long, drawn out "I"--beckoning, stressed at the end--urgent, a particularly venomous spit of the "T". Yeah, she's pissed.

"Yes my little spider?" He answered, trying to woo her down from the storm cloud she was riding into the living room on.

"Have you seen my lipstick? It's not in my box." Her arms were crossed--shielding, and her hip was cocked at just enough of an angle for Clint to pick up on her panic. It was her favorite lipstick and it was missing, she had a right to panic...apparently.

"Nope." That was a lie. "I think I saw it by your gimlets." That was also a lie. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed--she wasn't buying it. If it were anyone else he probably could have pulled it off but she knew him too well to believe the shit he just tried to feed her. She replied with a terse "uh huh" and rode her cloud back into the bedroom, slamming the door.

\-----

A week had gone by and Clint received only glares, punches, and one worded answers for its duration. Fortunately today was the day, all would be set right--he hoped.

"Tash, you want to go to dinner?"

"Khuy tebe." She flipped a page in her book--something about a Russian princess.

"What about a movie?" She didn't even bother to respond to that one.

"Tasha, come on. It's your birthday, we should at least go get something to drink." She glared at him and stalked over to the kitchen, returning shortly with a brand new bottle of vanilla vodka. She opened it, took a swig and set it on the coffee table between them before going back to her book. When Clint reached for the bottle she pushed it out of his range with her foot.

"Fine." He retreated back to the bedroom, leaving her in peace with her birthday vodka. A few minutes later an arrow shot into the room, lodging itself into the wall, the shaft level with Natasha's eyes. "Chert poberi, Clint, I thought we talked about putting holes in the wall--" she quieted when she noticed the newspaper cylinder tied to the arrow. She pulled it off and unrolled it. Inside was a large bullet, for a 30 caliber Winchester Magnum, she noted. 

"С Днем Рождения" was scrawled poorly across the newspaper. Happy birthday. A hint of a smile curled the corners of her mouth, she looked at the bullet and discovered that it actually came apart across the middle. Inside was her lipstick, the bullet it's new container.

"I thought this might be easier to hide in your jewelry box." Clint was leaning against the wall of the hallway behind her chair--relaxed, ankles crossed--unstable, thumbs in his pockets--off guard, stupid smirk all over his face--cocky. Natasha took her opportunity to pounce, flipping him over both herself and the chair. He landed on his ass on the floor, back against her knees. "That was for stealing my lipstick." She bent down and gave him a healthy helping of vodka laced kisses. "And that is for being an osel."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a friend's headcanon that Natasha has bullet lipstick. I liked it and wrote this for her.


End file.
